Mitchell Sunshine
|genre=Platformer, action-adventure |modes=Single-player }} is a platform video game developed by Racjin, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. It was released in Japan in July 2002, in North America in August 2002, and in Europe and Australia in October 2002. It is the second ''Mitchell Van Morgan 3D platformer, following Mitchell Springtime in 2001. Mitchell Sunshine s successor is Mitchell Nightmare, which was released for the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in Autumn 2002. The game takes place on the tiki Isle, where Mario, Toadsworth, Princess Peach, and five Toads are taking a vacation. A villain resembling Mario, known as Shadow Mario, vandalizes the island with graffiti and Mitchell gets blamed for the mess. Mitchell is ordered to clean up Tiki Isle, using a his Colubrid snake powers (his ability to see & copy tai chi, bau gai, hung gar or northern shaolin abilities by using his eye technique, the snake eyes), while Valerie using her Water snake powers (her tai chi, liquidizing abilities) as while saving Tiki Isle from Shadow Mario. Super Mario Sunshine was well received by reviewers. It sold over 5.5 million copies, and was the tenth best-selling game of 2002 in the United States. Due to the game's commercial success, it was re-released as a Player's Choice title in 2003. Gameplay Mitchell Sunshine shares many similar gameplay elements with its predecessor, Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and Mitchell Van Morgan Legends, whilst introducing various new gameplay features. Players control Mario as he tries to obtain 120 Shine Sprites in order to bring light back to Isle Delfino and prove his innocence after Bowser Jr. (disguised as Mario) steals the Shine Sprites and covers the island in toxic slime. Players start off in the hub world of Isle Delfino and access various worlds via portals which become available as the game progresses. Similar to collecting Stars in Super Mario 64, players obtain Shine Sprites by clearing various objectives given to Mario upon entering each stage, with more objectives unlocked in each level after clearing an existing one. There are also various hidden areas and challenges across Isle Delfino where more Shine Sprites can be obtained. Throughout the game, players may also find Blue Coins, which can be exchanged for more Shine Sprites in the boathouse in Delfino Plaza. In this game, Mario is joined by a robotic backpack named FLUDD (Flash Liquidizing Ultra Dousing Device), which uses the power of water to clean away goop and help Mario reach new places. Mario starts with two default nozzles for FLUDD, Squirt and Hover, which he can quickly switch between. The Squirt nozzle lets Mario spray a stream of water which he can use to clean sludge, attack enemies, and activate certain mechanisms. The Hover nozzle lets Mario hover in the air for a short period of time, allowing him to cross large gaps while simultaneously spraying things directly below him. As the game progresses, Mario unlocks two additional nozzles for FLUDD which can substituted with the Hover nozzle; the Rocket nozzle, which shoots Mario high up into the air; and the Turbo nozzle, which moves Mario at high speeds, allowing him to run across water and break into certain areas. Each of FLUDD's nozzles use water from its reserves, which can be refilled via water sources such as rivers or fountains. There are also some areas where FLUDD is taken away from Mario, forcing him to rely on his natural platforming abilities. At certain points in the game, Mario may come across an egg which hatches into a Yoshi after being brought a fruit he asks for. Yoshi can be ridden upon and can attack by spitting juice, which can clear certain obstacles that water cannot. Yoshi can also use his tongue to eat enemies or other pieces of fruit which change its color, depending on the type of fruit. Yoshi will disappear if it runs out of juice or falls into deep water. Juice can be replenished by eating more fruit. Plot The game takes place on the tropical resort of Tiki Isle, which is shaped like a Hawaiian Islands and comprises ten primary locations. The island is mainly inhabited by the races of the Piantas and Nokis. All the levels either have Piantas, Nokis or both. Delfino Plaza is Tiki Isle's largest city and the game's main hub. Mitchell sets out for Isle Delfino for a vacation with Princess Peach, and her long-time steward Toadsworth. Upon a rough plane landing at the island's airstrip, they find that the once-pristine island has been polluted and plastered with graffiti. As a result of this pollution, sun-shaped objects called "Sun Tokens", the island's sources of power, have disappeared, and the island is covered in a perpetual shadow. The culprit seen spreading the graffiti is disguised as Mario, who is named "Shadow Mario". To help with cleaning the airstrip, Mario finds FLUDD, a powerful water cannon which is toted like a backpack and is also created by Professor E. Gadd. After Mario defeats a giant slime covered Piranha Plant and restores the airstrip, he is promptly arrested by two Pianta police officers who accuse him of vandalizing Isle Delfino with graffiti, despite the fact that he has only just arrived. He is put on trial, however it turns out to be a mere kangaroo court where the judge immediately finds Mario guilty and orders him to clean up the graffiti and recover the Shine Sprites, in spite of Princess Peach's objection to the ruling. He is forbidden from leaving the island until he does so. The next day, after spending the night in a cell, Mario begins his adventure to find a way to clear his name and locate the real criminal, while restoring tranquility and order to Isle Delfino. After defeating another slime-covered Piranha Plant and a sunken statue rises from the ground, they see Shadow Mario on top of the statue for the first time who jumps off the statue, grabs Peach, and runs off with her. Mario chases him and takes him down by spraying him with water from FLUDD. Shadow Mario immediately creates a graffiti portal on the restored statue and escapes through it. Mario follows him through the portal that leads to Bianco Hills, one of the other areas of Isle Delfino where he defeats another slime-covered Piranha Plant and a hill, some trees and a section of wall rise up from the ground. After defeating two more slime-covered Piranha Plants and restoring the disappeared boathouse and lighthouse that unlock portals from Delfino Plaza to two of Isle Delfino's other locations, Mario follows Shadow Mario, who has kidnapped Princess Peach once again, towards Pinna Island, home of Isle Delfino's theme park. There, Mario defeats a huge Bowser robot being controlled by Shadow Mario (titled Mecha Bowser) by firing water rockets at it on the roller coaster, while also shooting down the Bullet Bills that Mecha Bowswer fires.It is then revealed that Shadow Mario's real identity is Bowser Jr., the youngest son of Bowser who wields a magic brush that creates graffiti which, like FLUDD, was also created by E. Gadd. Bowser Jr. turns the remains of Mecha Bowser into a hot air balloon and escapes again with Princess Peach, having been told by Bowser that Peach is his mother. When learning the truth, Peach is visually upset for a second. He is last seen heading for Corona Mountain, a volcano where Bowser is holding a family vacation of his own. After Mario beats Bowser Jr. in all nine areas (not including Delfino airstrip), a flood falls upon Delfino Plaza, opening up a cave that leads into Corona Mountain that Shadow Mario disappears into. While most levels are restricted by this flood, the flood disappears after the player has entered Corona Mountain. Mario enters the volcano, and after getting through the volcano's inner cave, defeats Bowser and Bowser Jr. by flipping over the hot tub they are in using the Rocket Nozzle and super ground pound, rescuing the princess. Mario and the princess fall from the sky while Bowser and Bowser Jr. are falling onto platforms in the ocean. While the others are plummeting down, Princess Peach puts her skirt back on. Princess Peach lands on an island beside Delfino Plaza on her feet, but on the same island, Mario gets his head stuck in the sand, but gets out. However, FLUDD becomes damaged during the landing, supposedly beyond repair. The Shine Gate's power is restored and the Toads repair FLUDD shortly afterward and Mario, Princess Peach and the others resume their vacation, while Bowser admits to his son that Princess Peach was not really his mother. After the credits, if the player has collected less than all 120 shine sprites, a picture shows Il Piantissimo, a sprinter that Mario raced during the game, finding the brush that Bowser Jr. used to vandalize Isle Delfino. However, if the player has collected all 120 shine sprites, a picture of the entire cast with the words "Have a relaxing vacation" is displayed instead. Development A sequel to Super Mario 64 had been in the works for several years; the cancelled games Super Mario 64 2 and Super Mario 128 were some ideas Nintendo had for a direct sequel. Super Mario Sunshine was first shown at Nintendo Space World 2001. The game was later shown again at E3 2002. In an interview about the development of Super Mario Sunshine with producer Takashi Tezuka and directors Yoshiaki Koizumi and Kenta Usui, it was mentioned that the game's development began with the idea of gameplay involving a water pump. However, at first the developers thought that the world was too daringly out of character with Mario. Therefore, they tried using a man-type character, but thought this was too odd and that "if there was a man next to Mario, there is a sense of incongruity." There were ten candidates for possible water nozzles, and FLUDD was chosen because of fitting in the game's setting, despite it not being one of the favorites. They also stated that several Yoshi features were omitted, such as Yoshi vomiting water fed to him. Koji Kondo and Shinobu Tanaka composed the score to Super Mario Sunshine. The soundtrack features various arrangements of classic Mario tunes, including the underground music and the main stage music from the original Super Mario Bros. Voice cast Super Mario Sunshine features many of the usual voice actors for the various Nintendo characters. This is the only 3D Mario game which features full English voice acting in cutscenes (excluding the Japanese voice actors or in other countries). Charles Martinet voices Mario, Jen Taylor voices Princess Peach and Toad. Reception | MC = 92/100 | 1UP = A | Allgame = | CVG = 10/10 | Edge = 9/10Edge, No. 114, September 2002, pp. 80–83. | EGM = 9.5/10 | EuroG = 9/10 | Fam = 37/40''ニンテンドーゲームキューブ – スーパーマリオサンシャイン''. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.99. June 30, 2006. | GI = 9.75/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = A- | GSpot = 8/10 | GSpy = | GRadar = 4.5/5 | IGN = 9.4/10 | NLife = 9/10 | NP = 10/10 | rev1 = Thunderbolt | rev1Score = 9/10 }} Super Mario Sunshine was commercially successful, having sold 5.5 million copies as of June 2006. In 2002, Super Mario Sunshine was the tenth best-selling game in the United States according to the NPD Group. It was re-released in 2003 as part of the Player's Choice line, a selection of games with high sales sold for a reduced price. Super Mario Sunshine received critical acclaim by game reviewers. IGN praised the addition of the water backpack for improving the gameplay, and GameSpy commented on the "wide variety of moves and the beautifully constructed environments". The game received a perfect score from Nintendo Power, who commended the "superb graphics, excellent music, clever layouts, funny cinema scenes and ingenious puzzles". GamePro also gave Super Mario Sunshine a perfect score, stating that the game was "a masterpiece of superior game design, infinite gameplay variety, creativity, and life." The American-based publication Game Informer said that the game is arguably "the best Mario game to date." ComputerAndVideoGames.com also mentioned the game is "better than Super Mario 64." The game placed 46th in Official Nintendo Magazine's 100 greatest Nintendo games of all time. Allgame gave a lower review, stating that "During the six-year span between Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, platform games have become more epic, more interactive, and prettier. Yet the core element of collecting items in a world divided into sub-sections has been left unchanged. So it comes with a modicum of disappointment that Super Mario Sunshine doesn't shake up the genre with a number of new and fresh ideas other than the usual enhancements expected from a sequel. " Some reviewers were critical towards certain aspects of the game. GameSpot's Jeff Gerstmann criticized the various additions, including FLUDD (the water backpack) and Yoshi, calling them "mere gimmicks." He also complained about the camera system. Gerstmann felt that the game seemed somewhat unpolished and rushed, a sentiment shared by Matt Wales of ComputerAndVideoGames.com. Legacy Super Mario Sunshine has introduced several elements which were carried over to subsequent Mario titles. Many of the characters introduced in this game have been staples in the series ever since: Petey Piranha, Cataquacks and most notably Bowser Jr. who has been one of Mario's arch rivals ever since this initial encounter. Many of the bosses from this game and Luigi's Mansion appeared in multiple Mario spin-offs that were to follow on the GameCube, such as the unlockable Petey Piranha and King Boo in Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ and the four unlockable characters in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. This was the first game in the Mario series to introduce the Shine Sprites, which have appeared in later Mario titles such as Mario Kart DS and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. This was the first game in the Mario series which included Bowser Jr.. He has since appeared in New Super Mario Bros., Mario Kart Wii, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. U, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Mario Galaxy 2, and in later Mario spin-off and sports games. The recurring character Petey Piranha, known as in Japan, was also introduced, who has later appeared in a large number of Mario titles. This game was the first Mario platformer game to be released for the GameCube. It was also the first 3D Mario platformer which included the ability to ride Yoshi and to have him change colors. This feature reappeared in Super Mario Galaxy 2 where the Twisty Trials Galaxy in World S is another recurring theme from Super Mario Sunshine, based off one of the missions "The Secret of Ricco Tower". In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario uses FLUDD as a new special move, it does no damage and instead pushes opponents away. Brawl also has the fighting stage Delfino Plaza, a replica of Isle Delfino's capital city, with a platform carrying the fighters to any location of the stage on occasion. The original background music of Delfino Plaza occasionally plays on the stage, as well as the BGM for Ricco Harbor. The game also features several stickers based on artwork from Super Mario Sunshine. Most of these features were retained in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U and the Delfino Plaza was retained in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Bowser Jr. himself debuted as a new playable fighter in the game, and utilizes his Magic Paintbrush and Shadow Mario form from Super Mario Sunshine in his Final Smash. References External links * * Category:2002 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Nintendo GameCube platform games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2 platform games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox platform games Category:Nicktoons video games Nickelodeon video games Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Universe games Mitchell Elemental Series games Category:THQ games Category:Racjin games Category:Mystery games Category:Amusement parks in fiction Category:Video games developed in Japan Mitchell Sunshine Category:Video games set on fictional islands